


The light behind your eyes

by RonnieM1312



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Near Future, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieM1312/pseuds/RonnieM1312
Summary: Luz comes back to her momOr at least... that was the plan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i should update my main fic  
> but im too dang sad  
> as u might see

The rain poured upon Luz’s frail body  
She’d ignored every sign, every clue, she’d held out hope despite how dire things looked  
But there was no running away from it now  
She was standing before her mother’s grave

When she heard she could go back to earth, even if it was a one way ticket, she couldn't say no  
She couldn't just leave her mom, no matter how much she was leaving behind, she had to go back after all these years  
But she was too late…in those 4 years something happened… she didn't know what, and she didn't want to know what   
The only thing in her mind was how… she never even got the chance to say goodbye…

She started to walk away  
She was not crying, she was simply in a state of shock  
As she walked through the woods her breathing started getting shaky  
The more she walked the more she thought  
She did her best to hold back tears. She needed to hold on to the little strength she had left  
She had nobody to turn to, if she broke down now she didn't know if she could pick herself back up  
She just kept moving forward, at this point ignoring her vision getting blurry  
The sun was almost down, she could barely see the path but she managed to drag herself to the bus station  
There didn’t seem so be a single person for miles, the road was cold and empty, all that could be seen was the streetlights’ shine reflecting on the pouring rain, and the weak light attached to the bus stop  
There was nothing to distract her, nothing to stop her rapidly spiraling thoughts  
Memories of her friends, the love of her life, her mentor, the life she gave up for a world that had nothing left for her  
She couldn't take it  
Multiple cars and buses went by as she broke down crying, seconds, minutes, almost hours passed as she let out everything her heart could give.  
By the end Luz felt dehydrated, exhausted, and borderline dead

Soon enough she got in a bus  
She didn't care to look at where it was going, her hometown was filled with nothing but painful reminders and people who had forgotten her face, she had no place to call home anymore, she was just gonna see where life took her, it's not like it could be any worse than where she was now

As she watched the trees go by the window she thought about the bittersweet goodbye back at the isles, and how excited she was to feel the warm embrace of her mother again  
Only to be slapped in the face by a cold reality...  
She fell asleep in that cold, lonely seat, ready to face whatever she could wake up to.


End file.
